Tears and parchment pages
by mentalguru
Summary: Zuko tried not to cringe as he listened to the pair... truth was he'd known this would eventually happen. One-sided Kataang. Oneshot.


--

Zuko, stealing a glance towards the candles absentmindedly nibbled the end of his brush as he thought about what to write upon the parchment in front of him. Two miserable symbols and one picture shone back at him in still damp ink.

He scowled and bit harder upon the hard wood.

In the darkness the candle's flame flickered and danced creating shadows of the various items scattered across his desk upon the page. Most were boxes with scrolls he had obtained from the palace library. _This really shouldn't be so hard_. He thought. He'd been sitting at this desk for several hours, yet still no more inspiration struck him.

He silently cursed Aang for this task, conveniently forgetting that this venture had been his idea. Writing a collection of scrolls based on bending the four elements for the next Avatar. If he'd bothered recalling this fact as he scowled he'd have remembered he himself saying to Aang:

"You know, make it a bit easier for yourself in the next life- should another war come along and we mess everything up again without the Avatar".

He'd really only been half joking but really it _was_ a good idea.

He'd nominated himself to write the fire bending scrolls and then commission them to be copied and kept within the various temples dedicated to the avatar in the four nations. It was a practical plan when faced with an unknown future but one which he was now coming to regret. He'd wanted to do it himself, instead of have servants doing it for him.

Even after 5 years as Firelord, he was slightly uncomfortable continually getting others to do his work for him. Even though that was his job, and what was to be expected of a Fire Lord during times of peace. He wasn't always happy delegating however as it made him feel lazy and out of touch. This project was something he could be a part of himself. He was a rather talented artist, something only Aang and Mai were really aware of as he agreed to his plan.

Speaking of Mai, she'd probably drag him back to bed in an hour. But he couldn't sleep until he'd completed _something_ which remotely looked productive.

But it was becoming apparent that firebending was easier to do rather than to explain in written words and symbols. Also, although talented he was a slow painter. He was a perfectionist in almost every respect including painting, as could be observed with the various crumpled pages now lying at his feet.

He'd be here all night if he wanted to complete _half_ a scroll.

He sighed, running fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he'd grown used to. He felt like a child cramming in last minute study for an exam he was not prepared for.

Twelve scrolls. He had to write twelve scrolls on firebending in three weeks. All illustrated. Why hadn't he thought this _through_? How had Aang written his airbending scrolls in only two weeks? It seemed impossible.

Did his best friend have to be so perfect at everything?

"**You have **_**got**_** to be kidding me**."

Zuko cursed as the loud voice caused him to jump, the brush smearing across the delicate image of the man immediately. The man's head was now a giant grey blob. He looked like he'd been hideously deformed in a match with an earthbender (Zuko suspected Toph) and he let out a moan of frustration as he threw the page aside.

What was it now?

He looked towards the window of this small study, set just a little outside of the main palace, in the courtyard. Lanterns could be observed brightening the immediate area around him, set upon the balcony, however they plunged the rest of the courtyard into darkness, yet the voices seemed to be nearby.

Still, he could see nothing.

"No… No… This can't be happening."

Zuko stood up. Was that who he thought it was?

They sounded quite nearby….

"Look I'm sorry I…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Zuko winced. It was them, and judging from their voices they were very close, he could practically hear every breath they took. But where were they? He cringed slightly. He felt like he was eavesdropping. He returned his focus to the parchment, trying to block them out.

"I never meant… it's just."

"There's someone else- **isn't there?!**"

No luck. He might as well be trying to ignore Appa with a cold. (Last winter… had not been fun for the Firelord.)

It continued. A sigh could be heard. "No. There is no-one else. I swear it."

Aang and Katara. Truth be told, Zuko had been sensing this impending disaster for a few months now…

Of course Aang voicing his concerns had also helped him reach to that conclusion, rather than pure instinct alone.

Perhaps he could sneak out while the two of them argued? It sounded cowardly, but he didn't want to get involved. Besides he needed fresh air… yeah that was it…. He stepped carefully into the hallway, suddenly freezing as he turned to the exit of this villa to his left.

The pair were right there, just outside the hallway entrance which led outside, even in the dim light, their expressions unmistakable. He couldn't move. He wanted to look away, but pure morbid curiosity and fear made him stand rigid as he silently prayed to Agni that they wouldn't spot him.

"Then why- why?! Tell me that!" Katara called out, her volume now decreased, overwhelmed by a chocking sound as she swallowed.

"Things… have changed… I'm really sorry- I mean it! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Zuko looked to Aang's face- and it was true it was filled with regret. Even Katara could tell he didn't mean for this to hurt so much.

But the fact was that it did. It caused her so much pain that she almost seemed to loose the ability to stand momentarily.

Aang grabbed her shoulders to steady her as he glanced down at her. She flushed and brushed away his hands.

"Just… leave me alone!" The waterbender sobbed, the tears Zuko could now see streaming down his face. Finally he looked away.

She bumped into Zuko's shoulder with a resounding crash as she stumbled past.

"Having a good stare, _are we?_" she snarled with such deep ferocity that Zuko recoiled in fear.

But all he saw was hurt in her eyes.

"Mai…" he whispered "Is probably still awake… third door on the right" he said carefully.

Without a word she fled disappearing with a bang through to the room he had pointed her towards.

Zuko let out a breath he had been holding for far too long and looked to Aang as he raised his one eyebrow. His friend refused eye contact. Moving forward, both he and the Avatar stepped onto the small wooden porch both leaning over the barrier, separating them from the courtyard.

Silence. A flame from one of the torches crackled.

"So…. Nice night huh?" Zuko said not sure about what to say, instead blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

Aang looked at him.

He didn't have to say anything as his eyes clearly said "What?" in a terribly sarcastic manner. He was clearly not in the mood for small talk. Time to cut to the chase.

"You guys sounded like you were having a good time…" the Fire Lord said, his mouth running away with him before he could catch himself. He silently cursed. He was too used to saying exactly what he thought to Aang. Perhaps doing that at this delicate moment of time was not such a good idea.

Aang stared in shock and then sent out a short, yet quiet laugh.

"Trust you Zuko…" he said with a sad smile. "Only you would say something stupid like that…"

"What? Not Sokka?" he shot back with a grin.

"Sokka would be killing me right now for making Katara cry…" the seventeen year old mumbled. "Geez Zuko… I didn't…"

"I know. I heard- you didn't mean to hurt her. Of course you didn't. I mean you're Aang..."

"Yes but seriously, I _didn't_. I-"

He couldn't say anything more. He looked down to his feet. He looked… lost.

"Aang… you know as well as I do there was no way for this to end without… Katara well…" he trailed off, tugging at a stray piece of hair. "It's not like you did this on a whim… you've been thinking about this for months…."

He gave him a look "I mean there's no-one else is there?"

"No there's no-one else- heard it all huh?" the Avatar said.

"I wasn't trying to listen in if that's what it looked like!" he flushed. "You're just pretty loud that's all… well Katara is anyway." He trailed off and continued to stare at him immediately feeling sorry for him. Aang hated people getting hurt. Hurting someone himself without meaning to seemed to have almost destroyed him.

"I hope she's okay…" Aang whispered staring out into the darkness.

"Me too." Zuko admitted, feeling more concerend for Aang however at this present time.

"I just… knew I couldn't love her anymore in the way she deserved… maybe someday… but I couldn't let her just… live a lie… it wouldn't be fair…"

"It just stopped?"

"Not exactly." He said looking confused. "I still really care for her… but I'm not sure I love her… in the romantic sense anymore… she might need to find someone who can…"

"Aang" he said placing a hand on his shoulder "It will work out you see…"

Silence.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"What are the chances that you'll fall madly in love with Katara, she'll fall in love with you and make me feel better about this?"

Zuko looked shocked and couldn't speak for several seconds. "Less than zero?" he said truthfully, "For the love of Agni…" he said. He looked at Aang as if he was mad. "That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say… _Me _and _Katara?_"

"Why? Something wrong with her?" Aang asked defensively.

"I'm not saying she isn't attractive but…Aang I'm engaged to the woman I love…" Zuko said in pure disbelief "Besides, Katara is like a sister to me, like Toph…" He paused and frowned. "Why did you say that anyway?"

"Well I trust you Zuko, that's why, it was just a random thought." His friend replied You're probably the one person I'd trust her with out of anyone, only person I could see not wanting to hurt her. Sorry." He shook his head. "I just temporarily lost my mind there and forgot who you really were." He said. "I forgot that you'd probably kill each other in a romantic relationship. Even if you _are_ friends."

It was true. They would probably kill each other, Zuko mused, feeling bad as he tried not to crack up at the mental image.

Good couples did have arguments sometimes, but if they got together Zuko could see his headless corpse running down a river. They were too different in some respects only being similar in all the wrong areas… such as hot tempers and an unhealthy obsession with revenge…

He had gown to have a morbid sense of humour for some reason.

Zuko sighed. "Someday this will all work out. You'll see."

"I guess… I just need something to take me mind off this…Maybe I should give her some space… perhaps travel again, but I'm not going to run like some coward Zuko." He said firmly "I want to leave on good terms with her if I can…)

"I've got something that might take your mind off temporarily…" the Prince mused, placing a hand under his chin, causing Aang to stare at him, confused. "Nothing takes the mind of relationship issues more than work… and luckily for you I need help with some firebending scrolls…"

Aang laughed.

"Geeze Zuko- you already messed it up?" his younger companion jibbed "Fine, lets take a look…" But a look of gratitude also lay behind his eyes.

Zuko smiled. He knew Aang too well. By feeling as if he was helping other people, he helped himself.

That was just who Aang was.

Zuko would take his own guilt about taking advantage of this awkward situation to the grave, he vowed.

Until Aang would eventually get it out of him years later. After all, he was one of the few people he completely spoke his mind to…

--

A/N: Mega long Author's note!

I must get one thing clear. I am a kataang fan. It's my second favourite ship overall- Zutara comes 4th. Zukaang is 3rd.

Since Katara, Aang and Zuko are my favourite characters perhaps it is inevitable I'd come to like all the pairings involving these 3. Zutara has dangers of OOCness, more so than the other 2, but what the heck it's still pretty sweet.

Zutara art is pretty. I like that.

ANYWAY. Back on topic.

I'll be honest with you, I love one-sided pairings almost as much as the two-sided ones. The angst, the drama! Sometimes even dark humour! -fake swoon- Nah, I 'm serious I really like them. However I also hate them because it can be quite hard to pull them off realistically. I don't actually like this oneshot- I think it IS OOC but I'll post it anyway. Suggestions are welcome as to how to improve it.

Onesided Kataang- you probably read it in the description right and made the assumption it was Aang pining for Katara?

Part of this fic is because to be truthful, I have YET to see a one-sided kataang which didn't involve Zutara in some way. Nor have I seen one that was about KATARA having unreturned feelings for AANG. Although this is likely because Aang's feelings were harder to dismiss for zutara shippers and until the beginning of season 3 Katara's feelings were STILL sort of debatable.

However even with this observation and although I like zutara, it bothers me slightly. Although in canon I have no doubt that Aang and Katara get married and have "lots of babies" (Curse you comic con! XD) still I thought it would be nice to see a one-sided pairing a few years after the finale which didn't involve zutara- but zuko was still a main character in it. Also MANY canon!zutara fans I've debated say how Aang is 'too young' to be in love and he'll grow out of his 'crush'. So its their fault for making this plotbunny possible XD. Zuko is in it because he is an awesome dork and Aang and Katara's best friend who should be in every fic. He also totally stole Sokka's cockblocking attack and has become a greater master of it. He is also made of awesome like Aang. And even though Aang is generally wiser than he is, I think he'd still have useful comforting powers for Aang. Because Aang didn't MEAN to hurt Katara- break ups can be messy- especially since Katara still has romantic feelings for Aang in this... :(

Hence one sided kataang, with Aang breaking up with katara years later after the finale with some ship-teasing (I admit) about zutara. I just don't find it realistic that BOTH Maiko and Zutara would (conveniently) crumble at around the same time anyway. Besides I still quite like Maiko (though I prefer Zutara I admit). Mai rules as of The Boiling rock. Trufax.

I'd be interested to know your thoughts on this though. Including zutarians (Sorry if it mislead you! As well as sorry about the slight ship teasing! I'll make you a zutara fic at some point to make up for it. Don't kill me D:)


End file.
